My last breathe
by sabrina9
Summary: Elle est fiancée, il est garde du corps... Elle est amoureuse et lui veuf...


**My last breathe**

**(Mon dernier souffle)**

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je fais un come back après un an d'absence! Vie privée et examens. Plus le temps passe et il m'est difficile de combiner ma passion pour l'écriture et ma vie scolaire mais je vais faire de mon mieux_

_Beaucoup d'autres fics sont à venir alors restés en alerte!_

_Je vous remercie vraiment de continuer à me soutenir et de me faire des reviews! Sans vous, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis!_

_Ma priorité est de finir la destinée des élus et tous les autres one shots commencés, je vais travailler dur pour 2008! J'ai aussi corrigé « My last breathe » partie 1, car le one shot n'avait ni queue ni tête lol_

_Joyeux noël_

_Merci encore_

_Gros bisous_

_Sabi-chan_

_J'entendais la pluie tomber tout autour de moi, les gouttes résonnaient sur les carreaux de la fenêtre et sur le toit, je sentais mon corps tout entier frissonner de froid et mes sens me quitter. Et puis, une voix m'appelait, elle répétait sans cesse mon nom, au fond de moi, je ressentais un certain trouble mais aussi comme si l'on m'arrachait le cœur. Une douleur comme je n'en avais encore jamais ressenti, une douleur si intense que je ne sentais plus qu'elle. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières refusaient de m'obéir, elles étaient si lourdes, comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours entiers. Finalement, j'ai réussi à ouvrir un œil, je vois l'ombre de deux personnes devant moi, la première semble celle d'un homme qui emmène de force la deuxième en la tirant sur le sol. C'est une jeune fille, j'en suis sûr même si son image est floue, elle me tend les bras et cri mon nom, je ne comprends rien d'autre. Elle pleure, elle a l'air si triste. Je relève un peu la tête pour voir où je suis mais tout ce que j'aperçois c'est ma chemise rouge de sang… On m'a tiré dessus…_

_Trois jours auparavant_

La jolie ville de Tokyo est prête à s'éveiller, l'aube se lève et le soleil commence à faire son apparition. Il éclaire toute la ville et l'on voit une foule de gens s'activer : les travailleurs de nuit vont se coucher et ceux du jour se préparent à les remplacer.

Tokyo est une ville qu'il faut visiter de nuit comme de jour, les lieux y sont toujours aussi animés et effervescents mais l'ambiance y est différente. C'est dans cette ville que s'élève la grande tour de couleur rouge et blanche, elle surplombe la ville d'un air bienveillant et le soir, elle laisse aux touristes une vue magnifique lorsqu'elle est illuminée.

Cette tour appartient à l'un des hommes les plus riches de Tokyo, il est propriétaire de bons nombres de compagnie dans le pays mais aussi à travers le monde. Son grand-père avait fait construire cette tour en 1958 pour symboliser la modernité du Japon, elle est à l'image de la tour Eiffel qui se trouve à Paris en France. Cet homme du nom de Shimaru Hokuto n'est âgé que de vingt sept ans et pourtant, il a déjà réussi à faire remonter l'entreprise de son grand-père mieux que ne l'avait fait son père, il a su combiner les astuces et le sens des affaires pour récupérer la confiance de ses associés et clients à force de travail et de persévérance, mais ce jeune homme n'est pas encore marié ni fiancé malgré les nombreux omais (note : omai rencontre arrangée entre les parents de deux partis pour une possible union), au grand désespoir de son père. Pourtant, Hokuto est le jeune homme le plus en vue de tout le pays, il a eu de nombreuses conquêtes qui ne cesse de vanter par l'intermédiaire de la presse ses mérites et ses talents cachés mais aussi ses défauts et sa cruauté. Beaucoup de scandales ont éclaté à son sujet, une ex-fiancée qui disparaît mystérieusement, une tentative d'agression, une relation avec une femme mariée, un détournement de mineure… Il devient difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux et Hokuto ne fait pas grand effort pour nier les faits.

Assit dans son bureau dont la vue donne sur la ville, il lisait les prochains contrats qui lui étaient proposés en fumant sa cigarette. La pièce n'était pas très chaleureuse et plutôt sobre, des meubles en bois, un siège en cuir, une cheminée, des canapés et fauteuils noirs et puis, des étagères le long des murs, tout ce mobilier était répartit dans cinquante mètres carrés. On frappa soudain à la porte, sans même lever les yeux, il prononça « entrez » d'un ton dur et glacial. La porte s'ouvrit pour voir entrer une jeune femme aux formes fines mais généreuses, elle portait un tailleur noir avec un chignon et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Ses yeux noirs contrastaient avec sa chevelure rouge feu malgré son air sérieux : elle était la secrétaire particulière d'Hokuto.

Hokuto : Shina, Eriol est arrivé ? demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard de sa paperasse

Shina : No… Non monsieur, il vous fait savoir qu'il aura un empêchement… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

Hokuto : Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux

Shina : Il me charge de vous dire qu'il vous recontactera pour un prochain rendez-vous, il a dit avoir un problème de tapisserie

Hokuto : Ah bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, autre chose ?

Shina : Votre père a organisé un omai pour ce soir dans le grand restaurant KINO pour huit heures

Hokuto : Très bien, encore une perte de temps, Shina…

Shina : Oui monsieur ?

Hokuto : Fermes-la porte à clé et déshabille-toi

Shina : Monsieur, je vous en prie…

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, elle ne fit pas de mouvements, elle savait que de toute manière, peu importe les supplices, il n'arrêterait pas. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la force de l'arrêter, elle ferma les yeux et il lui saisit les bras violemment pour ensuite forcer un baiser. Il approfondit le baiser alors qu'elle sentait les mains d'Hokuto remonter sa jupe et presque arracher ses sous-vêtements. Une fois le baiser achevé, il la porta pour l'étreindre violemment tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, il la plaqua ensuite sur son bureau où elle subissait sans gémir ou se plaindre. Une fois finit, il se sépara d'elle et elle sécha ses larmes puis se releva, elle baissa sa jupe, refixa son chignon et sortit de la pièce en emportant son carnet de notes rapidement. Hokuto remonta la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et se rassit dans son fauteuil, il admirait la vue en souriant. Shina avait l'habitude de subir tout ceci depuis les deux ans qu'elle travaillait pour lui, elle aurait très bien pu donner sa démission mais son père était le cousin du père d'Hokuto, si elle partait, tout le monde trouverait cela étrange alors elle préférait tout accepter. Elle le faisait non seulement pour sa famille mais aussi pour son fiancé qui travaillait pour l'une des entreprises d'Hokuto, elle avait peur pour son travail et sa vie, elle avait déjà perdu son frère dans des circonstances étranges, elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre l'amour de sa vie. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au toilettes pour se laver, à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, elle se sentait tellement sale, comme souillée…

Hokuto arriva en limousine devant le restaurant KINO, la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu, c'était aussi pour un omai, il y a de cela un mois mais la jeune fille ne lui avait pas plu. Devant son père et le sien, elle lui avait jeté un verre d'eau à la figure, c'était une de ses nombreuses amantes par le passé, seulement, il ne s'en était pas aperçue plus tôt.

Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et il descendit du véhicule, on lui ouvrit les grandes portières du restaurant et il pénétra dans un hall immense où se déroulait un tapis rouge. Le plafond était soutenu par des poutres en marbre et il y avait au plafond des lustres en cristal et en or. Au milieu du hall se trouvait une immense fontaine avec des poissons rouges, il y avait la statue d'une femme qui dansait avec un oiseau dans chaque main. Il traversa la pièce pour se rendre directement dans les salles privées, c'était un grand restaurant composé d'une salle principale et de petites salles privées adjacentes à la pièce principale, certains se trouvaient au même étage et d'autres en balcon d'où l'on pouvait voir la scène et les spectacles qui s'y donnaient. Les plats y étaient très luxueux et les serveuses effectuaient leurs tâches dans des kimonos blancs ou rouges. Hokuto monta les marches et arriva devant une porte où il y était marqué 13, il l'ouvrit et trouva son père, assit sur une banquette ainsi qu'un autre homme à peu près du même age et enfin une jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Il eut un moment de silence car il ne trouvait plus les mots tellement elle était belle, elle avait de grands yeux verts comme deux émeraudes, ses lèvres rosées étaient aussi fraîches que des pétales de fleur, son teint était telle une pêche, douce et savoureuse. Ses longs cheveux couleur soleil étaient attachés avec une pince en forme de fleur et elle portait un kimono rose et or, se mariant parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau.

Hokuto : Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard dit-il timidement

Son père le regarda et sourit, il se leva et lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe de bienvenue, il le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière son fils

Kaoru : Ne t'excuse pas mon fils ! Nous sommes en avance ! Installe-toi que je te présente !

Il s'exécuta sans quitter la jeune demoiselle des yeux qui elle, était plus captivée par la chanteuse qui se produisait sur scène

Kaoru : Hokuto, je te présente le célèbre Fujitaka Kinomoto et sa fille Sakura

Hokuto : C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance monsieur, vous de même mademoiselle

Elle tourna son regard glacé vers lui et il parut choqué sur le coup mais tenta de se ressaisir

Fujitaka : Ne soyez pas si poli voyons ! Sakura, ma chérie…

Sakura : Je vous présente mes plus humbles salutations Hokuto-san

Kaoru : Ah ! Quelle jeune fille délicieuse ! Et très bien éduquée de surcrois

Fujitaka : Je dois avouer que ma femme a fait un travail remarquable

Hokuto : Si vous me permettez, nous pourrions peut-être commander le dîner… Je vais appeler une serveuse

Sakura n'avait pas parlé durant tout le repas, elle passait son temps à regarder la scène et les spectacles qui se produisaient. Hokuto lui, avait passé toute la soirée à l'admirer, elle avait provoqué quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, comme si elle l'avait ensorcelée d'un seul regard. Peut-être était-elle magicienne ou une nymphe, peut-être l'avait envoûtée… Il l'ignorait mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait faire de cette jeune fille sa fiancée et épouse, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela de toute sa vie, comme si la foudre l'avait frappé.

Après le dîner, Sakura et Fujitaka se retirèrent pour achever cette première rencontre, il ne restait plus qu'Hokuto et son père dans la pièce, Kaoru prit un verre de sake et s'installa dans un fauteuil confortablement.

Hokuto : Père…

Kaoru : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ? Elle est trop petite ? Tu n'aimes pas la couleur de ses cheveux ? Elle n'est pas assez riche ?

Hokuto : Père, je veux la demander en mariage

Les jours avaient passé de leur première rencontre et Hokuto se languissait de revoir sa fiancée, il avait arrêté de toucher sa secrétaire depuis et même de la regarder, ce soudain virement de situation l'intriguait mais la rassurait dans le même temps.

Et un matin, alors que Hokuto était en réunion d'affaires importantes, sa fiancée vint lui rendre visite, elle pénétra dans le grand immeuble et se rendit à l'accueil. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche qui contrastait très bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. Hommes comme femmes étaient admiratifs devant tant de beauté, ils étaient tous subjugués par l'aura qu'elle diffusait depuis son arrivée

Sakura : Bonjour, je voudrais voir M. Shimaru je vous prie

En entendant ce nom, sa secrétaire Shina se retourna en direction de la jeune fille et l'approcha

Shina : Puis-je savoir qui le demande je vous prie ?

Sakura : Kinomoto Sakura, sa fiancée

Shina : Oui bien sûr dit-elle surprise, il… il est en réunion pour le moment, désirez-vous l'attendre ?

Sakura : S'il vous plaît

Shina : Je vous conduis à son bureau

Elles prirent l'ascenseur sans échanger d'autres paroles et Shina se retourna vers Sakura, cette dernière sentit le regard de la femme sur elle et la regarda dans les yeux

Sakura : Il y a un problème ?

Shina : Non, bien entendu, je suis étonnée de voir que la fiancée de M. Shimaru soit si jeune dit-elle en souriant

Sakura : Omai dit-elle simplement

Shina : Je vois... si je puis me permettre et sans vouloir vous offenser, je vous conseille de vous méfier de lui dit-elle sérieusement

Sakura : Je connais sa réputation dit-elle avec un sourire

Shina : Elle est entièrement vraie

Sakura : Pourquoi me dire tant de choses alors que nous nous connaissons à peine ? N'est-ce pas déplacé de votre part ? demanda-t-elle agacée

Shina : J'ai été une de ses victimes, je ne voudrais pas qu'une jeune demoiselle comme vous qui a encore toute sa vie devant elle ne la gâche

Sakura : Je vous en suis reconnaissante mais cela ne changera pas les faits

Shina : C'est le moins que je pouvais faire

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent et elles en sortirent, Shina ouvrit la porte du bureau pour Sakura et lui servit un jus de fruit.

Shina : La réunion devrait bientôt se finir maintenant

Sakura : Merci

Elle referma la porte et laissa Sakura seule dans le grand bureau, elle fit le tour de la pièce et admira la vue. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et elle vit un jeune homme entrer, pas Hokuto mais un homme aux traits européens, il avait les cheveux noirs, aussi noir que la nuit et de beaux et intenses yeux bleus. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une chemise noire. Il sourit en la voyant

Jeune homme : Mes hommages Kinomoto Sakura-hime (hime terme respectueux pour princesse)

Sakura : Vous me connaissez ? demanda-t-elle intriguée

Jeune homme : Ce serait un crime que de ne pas connaître la jeune fille la plus convoitée du pays, celle qui pèse près de mille milliards de yens et dont la beauté fait plus d'une envieuse dit-il en souriant respectueusement

Sakura : A qui ais-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

Jeune homme : Je m'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa, je travaille avec votre fiancé

Sakura : Je crois bien avoir entendu parler de vous… dit-elle pensive

Eriol : En bien j'espère

Sakura : Oui bien sûr Hiiragizawa-san

Eriol : Shimaru-san n'est pas arrivé ?

Sakura : Sa secrétaire m'a dit qu'il se trouvait être en réunion

Eriol : Oui, bien sûr... dit-il en souriant

Il se servit un verre de whisky et se posa sur un fauteuil tout en savourant son verre. Il toisa Sakura qui avait les yeux rivés vers la vue de la ville qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée

Eriol : Je m'étonne que vous ayez accepté ce omai, Fujitaka-san m'a confié que vous aviez refusé tous les précédents prétendants

Sakura : Je m'étonne moi-même et je suis encore plus surprise d'entendre dire que vous connaissez mon père dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

Eriol : Nous avons travaillé ensemble autrefois

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et ils se retournèrent pour voir Hokuto entrer. Il fut surpris de voir que sa fiancée se trouvait ici mais sourit

Hokuto : Sakura-hime, ne restez pas debout, vous pouvez vous asseoir

Sakura : Je préfère admirer la vue dit-elle simplement

Hokuto : Très bien, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence?

Sakura : Père m'a avertit de votre désir de me rencontrer

Hokuto : Il est vrai que je désirais une nouvelle rencontre mais je suis fort occupé pour le moment

Sakura : Je comprend

Hokuto : Mais… nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble, pourquoi ne pas aller faire quelques boutiques ?

Sakura : Oui pourquoi pas dit-elle sans conviction

Il saisit le combiné du téléphone et appuya sur une touche

Hokuto : Shina, accompagnez Sakura-hime pour cette matinée et faites quelques emplettes

Il raccrocha ensuite le téléphone et Shina arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle emmena Sakura hors du bureau et empruntèrent une des Mercedes d'Hokuto pour ensuite se rendre dans les quartiers chics de la ville.

Shina : Vous avez une préférence ?

Sakura : Non, pas vraiment

Shina : Vous savez, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Mais, je voulais que vous sachiez quel genre d'homme il est, comment il traite les femmes, comment il m'a traité…

Sakura : Je ne comprends pas

Shina : Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vous le dire car votre opinion sur lui changerait radicalement

Sakura : Il est mon fiancé, j'ai le droit de savoir il me semble

Shina : Il m'a violé mainte et mainte fois dans son bureau et comme mon fiancé travaille pour une de ses compagnies, il a menacé de le renvoyer si je lui en parlais ou si j'avertissais quelqu'un de ma situation. De toute manière, qui voudrais croire une simple secrétaire ?

Sakura : Il… Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle écœurée

Shina : Oui, alors je ne voulais pas vous laisser ignorer une telle information, vous, sa fiancée

Sakura : Je me sens sale d'être fiancé à un homme pareil, je me sens humiliée et tellement désolée…

Hokuto : Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, où est ton homme ?

Eriol : Patience mon ami, je veux d'abord un prix

Hokuto : Il s'agit toujours d'argent ! 10 000 yens pour ce soir

Eriol éclata de rire à en pleurer et souffla un grand coup, il observa ensuite Hokuto sérieusement et se leva

Eriol : Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps dit-il en posant son verre

Hokuto : Très bien, combien veux-tu ?

Eriol : 100 000 yens et ta parole qu'il ne se verra pas mêler à tes affaires louches, il sera là en simple observateur et te protègera, c'est tout ce qu'il pourra faire

Hokuto : Tu as ma parole mais s'il s'agit d'une mauvaise blague, je te le ferais payer très cher ! Alors, tu peux le faire entrer

Eriol : Il est déjà là dit-il en souriant

Hokuto fit le tour de la pièce du regard puis sentit un courant d'air et se retourna, il vit un homme devant sa fenêtre qui était ouverte. Il était vêtu de noir, du pantalon en jean à la chemise et en passant par la veste en cuir. Il portait des lunettes de soleil noires, ses cheveux étaient bruns et à son bras droit, il avait une arbalète.

Hokuto : D'où tu sors toi ? demanda-t-il bluffé

Jeune homme : Mes hommages Shimaru-sama, je suis votre nouveau garde du corps, Syaoran Li

Hokuto : Co... Comment es-tu rentré ? demanda-t-il abasourdi

Syaoran : Par la fenêtre, c'est évident

Hokuto : Nous sommes au quatre-vingt dixièmes étage !!!

Syaoran : Seulement ?

Eriol : Syao, calme tes ardeurs devant notre client

Syaoran : Toutes mes excuses Shimaru-sama dit-il sans le penser

Eriol : Il vous convient votre altesse ? C'est le meilleur, la preuve vient de vous en être faite

Hokuto : Je dois admettre que vous n'aviez pas tort à son sujet. Syaoran-kun, vous viendrez ici ce soir pour vingt heures trente

Syaoran : Très bien

Eriol : Allez, on s'en va Syao

Ils quittèrent la pièce sous le regard méfiant d'Hokuto puis se rendirent à leur véhicule, une fois dans la voiture, Eriol soupira

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Eriol : Je n'aurais pas du

Syaoran : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre d'affaires que j'ai l'habitude de traiter mais...

Eriol : Syao ! Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec lui, je crois que ce soir, tu vas devoir faire très attention. Je ne veux pas te retrouver impliquer dans une histoire de meurtre ou de trafique de drogue !

Syaoran : IL est au courant?

Eriol : Pas encore

Syaoran : Je sens qu'il va te tirer les oreilles!

Eriol : Ca je sais mais cet argent, on en a besoin! Alors, il faut parfois mettre de côté nos principes. Depuis l'affaire des yakuzas et mon accident, tu restes le seul de l'agence officieusement disponible.

Syaoran : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mis sur l'affaire Zeng?

Eriol : Ca ne sert à rien de revenir la-dessus, tu as vu mon état et celui des autres, nous avons perdu le trois-quarts de nos effectifs et j'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça sans que tu me rappelles à chaque fois à quel point je suis coupable

Syaoran : Je ne cherchais pas à t'accabler mais à me rejeter la faute dessus, si ce soir-là je n'étais pas avec elle, rien ne ce serait passer

Eriol : Tu n'as aucun tort, tu devais protéger la fille de notre client, elle allait se faire tuer, tu l'as sauvé

Syaoran : Eriol, elle avait un amant...

Eriol : Je t'en supplie, dis-moi tout sauf que c'était toi !

Syaoran : Non, c'était le fils de l'ennemi de son père, un truc genre "_Roméo&Juliette_" tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Eriol : Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant?

Syaoran : Quand le fils de l'autre gang a su que je savais parce que je les avais surpris ensemble, il a menacé de te tuer, toi et LUI, nous avions une taupe au sein de l'organisation. Quand les deux gangs se sont entretués car le traître a tout révéler sur la liaison des jeunes et que j'ai essayé de défendre la famille de Zeng, le traître a volé tout ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre-fort du patron, l'argent comme les documents. J'ai réussis à récupérer les documents, a sauvé la fille de Zeng mais je suis arrivé trop tard pour te sauver. Je te demande pardon

Eriol : Pourquoi tu culpabilises autant ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Concentre-toi sur ta prochaine mission, protéger Hokuto. Mais merci pour avoir tenter de me rassurer

Syaoran : C'est le moins que je puisse faire

Eriol : Allez, on y va dit-il en démarrant la voiture

Mais au moment où ils allaient partir, la Mercedes d'Hokuto revenait avec la jeune fiancée et la secrétaire. Eriol coupa le contact sous l'œil intrigué de Syaoran, il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de la Mercedes. Syaoran, interloqué, le suivit et vit d'abord la secrétaire sortir du véhicule puis Sakura. Il se raidit devant la jeune femme, et elle tourna les yeux vers lui. C'est comme si à cet instant, le temps s'était arrêté pour eux, comme si la terre avait cessé de tourner pour les laisser le temps de savourer cet instant depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il reprit à ses esprits quand Shina vint se poster devant lui

Syaoran : Je vois que tu vas bien

Shina : Toi aussi

Syaoran : Tu travailles pour les riches maintenant ?

Shina : Je t'en prie, pas de ça ici, s'il te plaît

Syaoran : Fais attention ma belle dit-il en lui caressant la joue

Shina : J'allais te faire la même remarque

Elle rejoignit Sakura qui fixait Syaoran, il remit ses lunettes de soleil et regagna la voiture avec Eriol. Ils démarrèrent et partirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Sakura : Vous connaissez ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

Shina : Syaoran? Oui, c'est mon cousin

Sakura : Il... Il a l'air bien seul, on sent dans son regard une certaine mélancolie

Shina : Oui, c'est sa manière de vivre depuis qu'il a perdu sa femme et son fils

Sakura : Il a été marié?

Shina : Oui, il a vingt-huit ans. Oh, pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça...

Sakura : Je vous en prie ! J'ai envie de savoir dit-elle en la retenant par la manche de sa veste

Shina : Pourquoi vous intéresse-t-il tant que ça?

Sakura : Parce que… Parce qu'il m'intrigue… J'ai l'impression de le connaître…

Shina : Si vous voulez tout savoir c'était il y a cinq ans, il était chauffeur pour un riche commerçant. Un jour, il a demandé à son patron de lui prêter sa voiture, ce dernier a accepté. Son fils et sa femme rêvaient de monter dans une limousine. Ce soir-là, il est revenu seul me voir, des ennemis de son patron avaient crû qu'il était dans la limousine alors ils lui ont tendus un piège sauf que, c'est sa famille qu'il a perdu dans l'attentat. Depuis ce jour-là, il est entré dans une agence de protection en se refermant sur lui-même

Sakura : Vous croyez que je pourrais lui parler ?

Shina : Bien sûr, la seule raison à sa présence ici est qu'il est le nouveau garde du corps de votre fiancé

Le soir venu, Sakura se trouvait au restaurant avec Hokuto, elle était très mal à l'aise et son absence de conversation n'arrangeait pas les choses

Sakura : Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Hokuto : Faites ma chère

Sakura : Qu'appéciez-vous en ma personne ?

Hokuto : Je ne pourrais le définir, il s'agit d'un tout

Sakura : Vous répondez exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre

Hokuto : Je vous demande pardon ?

Sakura : Tous ceux que j'ai rencontré jusque là répondent juste qu'ils aiment tout de moi mais vous comme eux, vous ne me connaissez pas ! Vous ne voyez que la surface extérieure, vous ne me voulez que parce que je suis belle ou parce que je suis riche ! commença-t-elle à crier

Hokuto : Je vous en prie ma chère, ce n'est pas le lieu pour cela ! dit-il très gêné quand tous les regards se tournaient vers lui

Sakura : Oh que si, c'est l'endroit idéal pour une humiliation publique ! Et pour en finir, j'ajouterais que je ne veux pas...

Un serveur interrompit Sakura pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hokuto, il regarda l'heure immédiatement et se leva

Hokuto : Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal ma chère dit-il en partant

Sakura : Mais quel mufle ! cria-t-elle en jetant sa serviette sur la table

Hokuto entra dans sa limousine pour se rendre à son agence, Sakura qui le vit partir appela un taxi pour le suivre. Elle voulait bien savoir ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui qu'un dîner avec elle, surtout au premier rendez-vous. La limousine s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où travaillait Hokuto, Sakura arriva peu après et le vit entrer. Elle paya le chauffeur et regarda à quel étage l'ascenseur dans lequel il se trouvait s'arrêtait. Quand il vit quatre-vingt dixième, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son bureau. Elle prit le deuxième ascenseur et patienta jusqu'à destination. Elle changea un moment d'avis en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous d'affaires mais sa curiosité la poussa à continuer jusqu'au bout. Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle avança d'un pas décidé jusque devant la pièce, elle hésita mais poussa la poignée de la porte. A ce moment là, elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait entendu deux coups de feu et suivait des yeux les deux hommes qui tombaient à terre. Quand Hokuto s'aperçut de sa présence, il eut un moment de panique, c'est ce temps-là qui lui permit de s'enfuir.

Hokuto : Ramenez-la moi ! hurla-t-il, et VI-VAN-TE!

Syaoran partit presque dernier mais dépassait les autres hommes de main d'Hokuto en vitesse, il vit alors qu'elle était partit par les escaliers tandis que les autres attendaient l'ascenseur, il s'y rua et vit Sakura dévaler les escaliers à toute allure. Ses chaussures ralentissant sa cadence, elle les retira pour les jeter et continuer pieds nus. Elle sortit enfin de l'immeuble en panique, si bien qu'elle faillit se faire renverser par une voiture, elle se dirigea vers les stations de trains. Syaoran qui l'avait vu partir, se dirigea vers elle. Elle attendit un train quand elle vit Syaoran apparaître, au même moment, le train faisait presque son entrée dans la gare, elle prit son élan et sauta au milieu des rails sous l'œil ébahi des autres citoyens. Puis, elle sauta une nouvelle fois pour se retrouver sur l'autre quai et partir à toute vitesse, Syaoran sauta à son tour mais d'un quai à l'autre alors que les gens se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas en train de tourner un film. Quand Syaoran sortit de la gare, il perdit trace de Sakura qui s'était caché dans une ruelle, le souffle court et en proie à une panique immense. Syaoran fit le tour du quartier d'un regard mais sans succès. Jusqu'au moment où il vit le collier de Sakura se refléter à la lumière d'un lampadaire, comme pour lui faire signe. Il courut vers elle et quand elle vit qu'il l'avait vu, elle essaya d'escalader le mur au fond de la ruelle mais glissa et Syaoran la rattrapa

Sakura : Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle, je vous en prie, lâchez-moi !

Syaoran : Calmez-vous dit-il en lui retenant les bras, je n'aimerais pas user de la force sur vous

Sakura : Laissez-moi ! A l'aide ! Au secours !

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire taire, il força un baiser, elle lui mordit la langue mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Quand elle se calma enfin, il la relâcha. Elle commença à pleurer et à sangloter

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme vous venez faire chez Hokuto

Sakura : Je suis sa fiancée

Syaoran : Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune?

Sakura : Omai

Syaoran : Quelle stupidité ce truc

Sakura : Vous allez me ramener chez lui?

Syaoran : Ca dépend. Je n'étais pas sensé suivre ses ordres, or, je vous trouve en premier, je décide donc de ce que je fais de vous

Sakura : Ramenez-moi chez moi, s'il vous plaît

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

Sakura : Tout ce que vous voudrez

Syaoran : Alors je vais devoir réfléchir longtemps ! Il y a plein de choses que je veux

Sakura : Ils... ils arrivent

Syaoran tourna les yeux pour voir deux hommes en noir arriver de chaque côté de la rue et une limousine s'arrêter, il prit Sakura dans ses bras et sauta le mur sans aucune difficulté. Puis, il l'entraîna dans un des quartiers mal famé de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieil immeuble, Syaoran enleva une brique et composa un code, la porte s'ouvrit ensuite. Une fois dans le hall, se trouvait une porte blindée, Syaoran posa sa main sur un écran qui authentifia ses emprunte puis il prononça "Syaoran Li, code 0578". La porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans un ascenseur qui les mena à un unique étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Sakura découvrit un appartement, elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant où elle était tombée

Syaoran : Fais comme chez toi

Sakura : Je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez proches pour nous tutoyer

Syaoran : Je viens de te sauver la vie, si ça c'est pas être proche... C'est quoi ton nom?

Sakura : Sakura

Syaoran : Sakura ? T'as le même prénom que Kinomoto-hime... la femme aux milles richesses rigola-t-il

Sakura : C'est cela même

Cette dernière remarque fit se retourner Syaoran qui se figea un instant, puis, il se rappela l'avoir vu avec Shina et baissa les yeux

Syaoran : Dans quel merdier je me suis encore mis ! Syaoran Li enchanté

Sakura : Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, Shina m'en a parlé

Syaoran : Shina ? C'est nouveau ça, elle se fait appeler Shina ? Faudra que je m'en rappelle de celle là !

Sakura : Votre cousine ne s'appelle pas Shina ?

Syaoran : Meilin dis aussi Mei ou La panthère noire, elle est comme moi

Sakura : Mais alors ? Tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté, tout ça, c'est faux?

Syaoran : Quoi ça ?

Sakura : Son fiancé, son travail, son viol

Syaoran : Tout ça, c'est une couverture, pour le viol aussi même si ça lui a déplu, elle a été obligée de le tolérer pour garder son anonymat parce qu'en d'autres termes, elle l'aurait envoyé valser, de toute manière, il semblerait qu'il soit un « mauvais coup » rigola-t-il

Sakura : Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Syaoran : Quoi ? Sa couverture ou qu'il soit un mauvais coup ? En tout cas, si elle t'a dit ça c'est qu'elle doit avoir une sacrée dent contre lui, elle est très rancunière.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Syaoran : Ca dépend de toi et de ce que tu veux faire, je veux bien te ramener à ton père mais sa vie sera aussi en danger si je fais ça, tu as été témoin d'un meurtre, c'est pas rien...

Sakura : Je vous paierais tout ce que vous voulez en échange de ma protection

Syaoran : Je peux pas passer d'un client à l'autre sans que ma mission précédente soit terminée

Sakura : Ecoutez, je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche, je vous paierais et je vous offrirais plus que quiconque en échange

Syaoran : Tu veux te vendre?

Sakura : Ne m'insultez pas ! cria-t-elle

Syaoran : Désolé dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux

Sakura : J'ai faim, je peux aller chercher quelque chose à manger?

Syaoran : Oui, vas-y dit-il en posant sa tête entre ses mains

Sakura se dirigea vers la cuisine et ne trouva rien d'autre dans le frigidaire que des bières, elle ouvrit le placard et ne trouva que des céréales. Quand elle ouvrit le congélateur, elle vit des plats cuisinés en boîte, elle en prit un et retourna voir Syaoran

Sakura : Comment ça se prépare ?

Il leva les yeux pour la voir avec un plat surgelé, il rigola

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui est drôle?

Syaoran : Quand on est riche, on ne fait rien par soi-même. Je vais te préparer ça

Il prit une casserole et y versa de l'eau qu'il fit chauffer. Puis, il prit une poêle pour y verser la sauce congelée qu'il fit cuire à petit feu. Il versa ensuite du riz dans la casserole d'eau et au bout d'une demi-heure, il lui servit un plat de curry.

Sakura : Ca n'a pas l'air très bon dit-elle en faisant la grimace

Syaoran : Mange et tais toi !

Sakura prit sa cuillère et mangea une bouchée puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite

Syaoran : Ca n'en a peut être pas l'aspect mais c'est l'un des meilleurs currys au monde

Sakura : Quand j'étais petite, j'avais une nourrice. Elle me faisait toujours de bons plats et en particulier du curry, celui-la n'est rien comparé au sien. Elle me gardait tous les soirs et attendait que son mari vienne la chercher. Je l'admirais beaucoup, elle était vraiment belle et douce et je l'aimais. Elle était comme une deuxième maman pour moi, son nom était Fujima.

Le téléphone de Syaoran qui sonna les interrompit dans leur conversation, il le saisit et décrocha, Sakura le vit s'isoler dans une autre pièce et elle en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce. Sur les étagères, il y avait des photos de sa famille, de son fils et surtout de sa femme, elle était vraiment belle mais Sakura avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait pas où elle avait croisé Syaoran, pourtant, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu… durant son enfance…

A suivre


End file.
